Death
by Twilight Rivers
Summary: The truth is out there. And Mikey Garrent is dead, or is he? Read and find out....please R&R because I'm trying to write a story with this and I wanna know if people will like it. Be honest, just don't be rude. If you don't like it, say why for me. Thank:


Prologue

Mikey smiled, leaning up against the ship railing as the sea breeze softly caressed his face and hair. He was a young man of about 15 years. Average height, stormy bluish-gray eyes, short spiky/messy black hair, he seemed like an innocent youth. Until you saw the haunted, weary look in his eyes. It testified that he had seen, and experienced much in his young life. But as he stood there, leaning against the rail, his worries faded for a bit. As long as the military police didn't catch him, he was fine.

He wore old clothes, all military issued, camo-cargoes; black combat boots; a camo jacket with the sleeves rolled up and the logos 'U.G. Army' and 'Division 6' and his name embroidered on it. Underneath the jacket was a gray long-sleeved shirt that had 'U.G. Army' emblazoned across the front. He wore standard issue black fingerless gloves and had a holster with a modR revolver on one hip and a khaki satchel on the other. Inside were his 'tools of trade', a case of multiple lock picks, a journal and notebook packed inside water-proof container, tools for making/creating bombs, and of course extra ammo and other such necessities.

Yes, as long as he wasn't arrested anytime soon, he'd be just fine. Even if he was a Division 6 deserter. It also didn't help that he was one of the top most wanted criminals. Well, that's what they said anyway. All he did was express how he felt toward the United Global government and blow some of their buildings sky high. They came down eventually, didn't they? So, no, he wasn't a criminal—just a rebel. But then again…he was working as a hired gun aboard a smuggler ship, with highly illegal goods. As long as they made it to the Old New York port, he'd be safe. A little extra cash never hurt either, nor a portion of the goods. He snapped his mind back into reality when he noticed a ship heading their way.

"Oh, captain. We have visitors heading our way. They could be anybody. Whadda ya say we do?" Mikey put a hand on his revolver, turning to look at the captain as he did so. Captain Neko was not a coward, nor was he stupid either. He was one of the youngest captains on the seas, and the toughest to boot. He knew, along with everyone else aboard, that they couldn't turn away. Someone might see that as suspicious and radio the military, but they didn't want risk it being military. Unfortunately they had to take the risk.

"……we face 'em. Mikey, get below. We don't want 'em seeing yer face. Ya cause more trouble then yer worth sometimes." Neko shook his head as Mikey, grinning the whole way, went down below. It wasn't long before a military ship pulled along side them, tossing ropes over to tie off and board.

"What's this ship carrying and what is the destination?" one of the soldiers called out to Neko as more soldiers boarded and started searching the ship.

"Hey. I wanna see yer search permit. Until ye show me tha permit, yer men ain't searching my ship." The commanding officer, Officer Tali, crossed over and walked up to Neko. They stood facing each other until a few soldiers came up from below with a struggling Mikey. Tali looked at him before looking back at Neko.

"So. You're a smuggler and a conspirator, eh? Well. We know how to deal with your types." He turned to his soldiers. "Lock everyone below and torch the ship, if they resist, shoot them. The government conspirator will be executed now. No one must need know the details, just that he's dead." He pulled out a clank gun as the soldiers shoved Mikey in front of the railing. Tali took aim and fired just as Neko hit him from behind. Mikey gasped in pain as he was hit and fell backward, over the railing into the water just as a fight broke out aboard the ship. His last conscious thought was whether Neko and his crew would survive. Then his world was engulfed in cold, watery darkness.

_He was 13 and on patrol heading toward an old warehouse. It had been a government lab in it's early years but was now just a disused shell. A remainder of what the government had once stood for. He stepped inside, a maze of wide corridors opening up to him. He started forward, quietly passing open doorways that lead to rooms full of old out-dated equipment and machinery. He reached a set of stairs that lead off somewhere into the darkness. He was shining a flash light, peering through the thick dust when he felt a sharp prick on the back of his shoulder; he quickly spun around, bringing his gun up expecting the worse only to be met by two teenagers. They looked like siblings, both had long black hair braided back, amber eyes, pale skin, slim pointed ears and were wearing street clothes under white lab coats. The female was holding a tranquilizer pistol at her side. Mikey stared at it as he slowly backed against the wall, trying to stay awake. Realization hit as he slid down the wall slumping to the floor, unconscious. The last thing he saw was the siblings._

"Mikey. Mikey, wake up." Mikey resurfaced back into life and pain. He moaned before opening his eyes to see whoever had called him out of the nice darkness. Oh, them.

"Envy. Ashton. Where's my gun?" he asked, pain clouding his mind. They both smiled.

"Glad to know you remember us. We found you washed up on shore. You're shoulder's been hit. Mikey, what did they use?" she leaned over him, looking in his eyes and checking for a fever.

"We're also curious as to what happened." Ashton said from somewhere behind Envy. Mikey grimaced as he nodded.

"It was a standard military issue clanker gun. I was working on a smuggler ship. We were headed to Old New York from India United. Where am I now? It looks an awful lot like a government facility." Both nodded.

"Or rather was a government facility. It's now our lab." Ashton gave Mikey a shot of something as Envy came over with a nose and mouth gas mask. "That will boost your immune system and help you heal faster." Envy smiled as Ashton said this.

"And you're in Modern Europe, Regime Germany to be precise. It was the only place we knew of that was safe and close to where we work." She put the mask on him as she said this. "Breathe deep and relax." Mikey pulled the mask down.

"What do you mean 'where we work'? Just where do you work?" he was watching them, a suspicion forming in his mind.

"We work in government labs. It's just so we can safely acquire research and equipment for our experiments here. Keep breathing and relax." She held the mask to his face while Ashton strapped him to the surgery table. Mikey started struggling against the gas as darkness started setting in. His last thought was that he'd been betrayed.

Mikey woke to the sound of faint whispers and soft humming noises. He slowly felt around with his right hand, feeling soft material and warmth all around. He opened his eyes to a dimly lit room. At the door was Envy and someone else talking quietly about something, him no doubt. He did a quick mental of his body and found that he couldn't think very well and his left shoulder was numb. He turned his head when someone came up beside the bed.

"So you're Mikey? Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard some things about you here and there. Mostly from Envy and Ashton." Mikey focused on the person to find a young man about a year older then himself, with semi-long messy brown hair, and green eyes. He too wore street clothes under a white lab coat. He was looking over a clipboard at Mikey's health statistics. "You seem to be doing well. Your shoulder's mending nicely. I'm Leon, by the way." Mikey nodded slightly.

"Where are we?" Leon looked confused at the question before smiling.

"Regime Germany, Modern Europe. Our genetics lab. The government doesn't have you because they think you're dead. It's all over the news. Tali went from being an officer to being a commander for shooting you. The U.G. thinks he's a hero." He smiled at Mikey as he started preparing to take a blood sample. Mikey nodded, thinking.

"Why's my shoulder so numb?" Leon had finished with the blood and was putting a bandage on the spot when Mikey spoke. He finished with the bandage before answering.

"We had to perform surgery to extract the bullet. A clanker gun, huh? Well lucky for you they were using flash rounds and not the usual clanker round. That would've killed you for sure. Here." Leon handed him something. Mikey looked at it, revealing a red-stained bullet with a dent in one side and multiple scratches. Mikey looked up and nodded his thanks to Leon.

"Envy wanted me to inform you that they, we, did not betray you to the U.G." he had a ghost of a smile as he said this and Mikey grinned.

"Always good to know. Why you here?" Leon paused as he checked Mikey's shoulder bandage.

"I'm Envy and Ashton's personal lab assistant. I've been helping with the experiments and tests. We're looking for a way to do a successful genetic mutation on a human being. Of course we need someone to test it on….." Mikey raised on eyebrow as Leon trailed off.

"No thanks. I'd rather stay as good 'ol Mikey. So. When can I take on the United Global army?" Mikey grinned while Leon re-applied his shoulder bandage.

"Probably a few weeks, month tops. Now be a good supposedly dead criminal and rest so you can heal properly. Now rest. I'll get you some food." Leon left as Ashton walked in.

"Mikey. You seem to be doing better." He set down a bundle of clothes. "We also cleaned your clothes and gear. One would be surprised on how dirty something can get from water." He sat down on a chair next to the bed. "So. What are your plans after you mend?" Mikey frowned. That was a good question. He couldn't just settle back into his old life, not when the government thought he was dead. He didn't want them thinking otherwise just yet.

"I've yet to figure that out just yet. I'll notify you when I figure it out. Who's the kid?" Ashton glanced at him, smiling ever so slightly.

"Leon? He's our assistant assigned by the government. He's intelligent and more importantly, trustworthy." Mikey nodded at this.

"Well. Good thing for me my training consisted of, not just the bio-drugs, but also the bio-surgery and enhancements, eh? Guess ya can't use me." Ashton smiled at Mikey when he finished. "What about a non-government claimed kid? I know they're getting harder and harder to find these days, but they're still 100% human. No changes. How bout it?" Ashton frowned thoughtfully.

"It might work, but virtually impossible. What would we tell the parents? Or the officials for that matter? No. It wouldn't do. We need someone older, who understands what we're doing and the consequences fully. What we need is someone with a pure genome, which is hard enough to find these days. I don't know." He sighed as Leon came back with Mikey's food. Ashton stood up. "I better get back to finding that pure genome carrier." He walked past Leon. Leon watched him go before handing Mikey the tray.

"I don't think we're going to find another person with a pure genome we can trust." Mikey looked at him as he started eating. "I have a pure genome. Envy and Ashton don't want to use me because they're afraid something will happen to me. See, we're using a complex mixture of multiple cat and wolf genes and DNA to blend with human DNA. We haven't a clue what will turn out. But we believe we've found the key to successful human genetic mutations, we won't know for sure until we try it." Mikey nodded as he finished his sandwich.

"Well I can understand. It could cause your DNA structure to collapse—" Leon cut him off.

"Or strengthen and reconstruct it. We're not entirely sure. I want to try, but…." He faded off.

"Team A.I. won't let you. Let me give you a tip, in order to get anywhere with those two, you have to use logic with them. Only then will you get somewhere." Leon smiled slowly. "Go. Use the skills I just taught you wisely and for good." Leon grinned as he took the now empty tray.

"Right. Thanks O Great Mentor for the knowledge. I'll try it out." Mikey smiled as Leon left. He finished his drink before starting to pull the I.V. out. Envy suddenly swept in and smacked him upside the head as she sat down across from him. He gave her a look, but left the I.V. alone.

"Thank you for helping us. And telling Leon how to maneuver around us? Just like you Mikey." She shook her head. Mikey shrugged.

"Hey. I do what I can. Now, when can I get this piece of metal removed from my arm? And when can I get back to blowing stuff up again? My shoulder feels fine." She raised an eyebrow as she stood up and softly hit his healing shoulder. He winced as her fist connected. "Ok. Maybe not completely fine." He smiled a slightly pained smile. Envy smirked.

"Thought so, You'll be fine in a few weeks, thanks to the bio-enhancing and bio-engineering drugs. Now sleep." She turned and left, flicking the lights off as she shut the door. He sighed, laying back, closing his eyes as he did so. At least he didn't have to worry about the government—or anything else for that matter. He smiled as he faded into the peaceful darkness of a healing sleep.


End file.
